Katekyo Hitman Reborn SpamFics Yaoi Yaoi Y Mas Yaoi!
by Hika-Yun Shizuka
Summary: SpamFics Yaoi! Esto solo lo hice por ser obligada por Kao-Sama Y Nagi-Chan Los Personajes De KHR seran usados en Fic, Crreando situaciones inesperadas, y amapoleadas por eando asi un fic lleno de Yaoi Hard!, De Ukes! De Chibis!.. hay perdon Kao-Sama, no estaba incluida!. En Fin Lean Esto Que Solo Es Creado Sin Otro Fin, Mas Que Para El Entretenimiento!
1. Chapter 1

_**SPamFics Amapoleados Mios De Mi!**_

**En la mansion varia...**

Bel Xanxus.-!. Ve por Fran Corre! .-

Bel.- Shishishi!,Que paso con la rana estúpida?.-

Lussuria.- Byakuran lo ha secuestrado! .- Grito desesperado por el pequeño Uke de Fran.

**Como que lo han secuestrado! Pensó Bel preocupado.**

Bel.- Y? .- Hablo con indiferencia

Xanxus- Como que "Y"?, Ve por el nosotros no podemos hacerlo!.- Grito

Bel.- Porque?.-

Squalo.- Tu solo ve Y no preguntes nada!.-

**Mientras en la base Millefiore….**

Fran.- Byakuran…p-por favor….. dejame ir.- Hablo entre jadeos, ya que momentos antes Fran había sido el Uke de Byakuran….por sexta vez.

Byakuran Byakuran.- asi?, Dijistes párpado? .-

Fran.- Byakuran-Sama..Porfavor ... -

Byakuran.- No!, Ya te dije que de aquí o saldrás hasta que me digas donde esta el anillo vongola que tiene Xanxus…te lo había dicho antes nose porque te empeñas.-

Derrepente se escucho un golpe, un golpe fuerte y estruendose fuera de la habitación, Seguido de este ruido se escucho una alarma, la cual indicaba la llegada de un enemigo, de nombre Belphegor.

Byakuran.- Ya oistes? .- pregunto en tono burlon a su Rehén.- Despues de 3 dias que te e tenido aquí encerrado apenas se dan cuenta de que desaparecistes…se ve que las agradas, digo, por la urgencia en la que te viene a buscar.- dicho esto salió de aquella habitación, si se le puede llamar asi, que mas bien era un tipo almacen en el que no había mas que una simple cama en la que reposaba un Uke (No me canso de decirle Uke), una silla, una pequeña bombilla que iluminaba la "Habitacion" junto con una pequeña ventanilla por la que entraba muy apenas un rayo de luz.

Golpes y gritos de furia se escuchaban detrás de la puerta donde es encontraba Fran, que el asustado, se tapaba con una pequeña sabana blanca, el cuerpo desnudo y dañado, dañado por los maltratos de Byakuran, el cual hace tiempo atrás le había estado observando y al ver que era un "Simple Niño", supuso que era buena idea el secuestrarlo, encerrarlo y por ultimo….Hacerlo suyo…solo para conseguir lo que quería…El Anillo Vongola…El que usaría el Undecimo Vongola.

Lagimas caian por sus ojos hasta llegar a ala almohada y mojarla un poco, pero estas pararon al escuchar que la puerta que cerraba aquel lugar era tirada al suelo, solo, la derrumbaron como cualquier cosa, asustado tomo con mas fuerza la sabana y se tapo completamente, asustado por lo que podría pasar, pero en cambio solo sintió como una mano rozaba su piel atravez de la sabana, el se tenso ante el tacto y se encogió, sintió que la saba era tomada y rápidamente jalada, quedando haci Fran expuesto.

Fran.- Voltio hacia la persona que le había quitado la sabana y se sorprendió al ver quien era el que estaba a su lado recogiendo su ropa del suelo para entregársela. .- T-Tu…Q-que haces…aquí?!.-

Bel.- No es obvio?, vine por ti vístete hay que irnos!.-

Fran.- Y Byakuran?!.- dijo algo atontado (bueno asi esta que le hacemos?).

Bel.- Me encarge de el.- dijo con simpleza.

Fran.- Como?! Y sus guardias?!.- pregunto mientras se vestia con dificultad.

Bel.- Le dije que si me quitaba a sus guardias de encima le daba Malvaviscos y acepto, con la condición de que en ese momento le diera una bolsa, venia preparado y traia una se la di y asunto arreglado.-

Fran.- como esque sabes que le gustan los Malvaviscos?.-

Bel.- Bueno..yo..emm..callate y vámonos antes de que se arrepienta y nos maten!.- dicho esto los dos salieron corriendo de la base adentrándose en el bosque. Despues de caminar por horas, la pequeña rana enana estúpida (pero no mas enano que Kao-Sama) se encontraba agotado físicamente x la culpa de Byakuran, se sento en el tronco de un árbol sin decirle nada a Bel.

Bel.- No te detengas, todavía falta.- hablo fríamente

Fran.- Bel-Sempai .- Grito con las pocas ganas que le quedaban.

Bel.- Que molesto eres!, que?!.- se paro frente a Fran.

Fran.- Ya no puedo sigue tu, pasare la noche aquí!.- dijo acostándose en el tronco.

Bel.- No puedo dejarte aquí!.- Batalle mucho rana estúpida como para dejarte aquí, aparte como dejar a la indefensa ranita pensó.

Fran.- Te preocupas!?.- dijo asustado por las acciones del otro.

Bel.-Eh?!...No!..Yo no me preocupo, para nada!.- **Diablos!, me descubrió! pensó.**

Fran.- Si, SI Bel-Sempai y yo soy idiota no?.- dijo burlon.

Bel.- Callate!, sabes que?.-

Fran.- Que!?.-

Bel.- Te dejare aquí para que llege…- interrumpió Fran

Fran.- Slenderman! ? .-

Bel.- Algo peor!.-

Fran.- Que!?.- pregunto asustado, por que solo una cosa podría ser peor que slenderman cuando se trataba de Fran y esa persona era…

Bel.- Kaori-Sama!.- Grito mientras también reia al ver la cara de asustado que tenía Fran al escuchar el nombre de su acosadora No.1, Kao-Sama.

Fran.- Voy contigo!.- grito mientras se ponía de pie para seguir a Bel, peor al momento de levantarse un fuerte dolor lo invadió en su espalda baja, si, despues de todo el dia, apenas el dolor llegaba a el después de ser el Uke como por Onceaba Vez en su vida, ¿Triste No?.

Bel.- Vio como la rana se encogía en el suelo y corrió hacia ella posando una de sus manos en la la cintura de Fran y la otra en la espalda del nombrado. .- ¿Estas bien?.- pregunto con preocupación

Fran.- Eh!...Si, solo que me duele mucho..- hablo avergonzado, ya que nunca Bel había tenido una cercanía, ni preocupacion hacia el, como la que ahora le mostraba.

Bel.- Que te duele!?.- le ayudo a sentarse en la tierra de aquel bosque.

Fran.- Es…Es vergonzoso..- dijo finalmente

Bel.-Y?, No importa dímelo te ayudare!.- dije sentándose en cunclillas frente a Fran quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro, el cual estaba tornado de un color rojo carmesí..

Fran.- Bel-Sempai ….me asustas…un-nunca me habías hablado..así..- dijo nervioso

Bel.- Tiene algo de malo preocuparme por la persona que me atrae!?.- dijo sin pensar.

Fran.- Q-Que…diji..dijistes?!.- pregunto asombrado.

Bel.-Despues de checar lo que había dicho.- Eh!?...No!..No Yo no quise decir eso!.- dijo rápidamente excusándose.

Fran.- Note preocupes..Bel-Sempai…Tu..Tambien me atraes..- dijo cabizabajo

Bel.- Que!?.-

Fran.- Tu también me atraes Bel.-Sempai!.- grito .- Me…Me Gustas!.- se acerco al rostro de Belphegor y beso sus labios, Fran comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los de Bel, pero, no tenia respuesta, se sintió devastado, **Talvez solo fue deseperacion **Penso Fran, cuando este se iba a separar sintió una mano colarse por sus cabellos debajo de el gran gorro de rana, esa mano tomo la cabeza de Fran y la acerco a la suya para profundizar el beso donde ahora había una batalla de lenguas donde Belphegor era el que llevaba el control. Logrando sacar gemidos bajos pero audibles de Fran.

Fran.- Vamonos Empieza a hacer frio Bel-Sempai.- dijo cuando se separaron.

Bel.- tienes frio? .- asintió .- Yo te calentare …..

**_Pronto Seguire El Fic...No Perdon SpamFic!_**

**_YA HAY ESTA EL MALDITO FIC...- _**

**_INTERUMPE HIKARI.-_****_ES SPAMFIC IDIOTA!.- GRITO_**

**_CALLATE!, EN LO QUE ESTABA KAO-SAMA, NAGI-CHAN NO SOY LADYLEMON!_**

**_Y HAY ESTA EL MALDITO PRIMER CAPITULO, SEAN FELICES!_**

**_LAS QUIERO!_**

**_HIKARI.- JA! ESA NI TU TE LA CRES!.- DIJO RIENDO_**

**_CALLATE!, NO TIENES PERMITIDO HABLAR IDIOTA!_**

**_Hika-Yun Shizuka._**


	2. Muerte perruna,Fran-Derick Y Ranas!

**Cuando Belphegor Y Fran Regresaron A La Mansión Varia…Claro Despues De Que Belphegor Calentara A Fran (Mente Pervertida).**

Bel.- Estúpida rana!, tráeme mis cuchillos!.- Grito el príncipe caído desde el pasillo que dirigía a la sala donde se encontraba el uke de fran.

Fran.- Bel-Sempai Ya le eh dicho que yo no los tome!.- Se defendió desde el sofá donde se encontraba tirada boca abajo.

Bel.- Contigo es con el único que eh estado, tu los debes de tener!.- dijo cuando llego justo detrás del sofá donde se encontraba el peliverde.

Fran.- Ah!, Creo que se donde están.- dijo sentándose en el sofa

Bel.-Donde?.-

Fran.- Los use para jugar con un perrito.-

Bel.-Eh!?, Como que para jugar con un perrito?.- pregunto confundido.

Fran.- Ya que no había ramitas o algún tronco pequeño lo tuve que usar, quería jugar con el perrito, quiero uno!.- dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero en sus labios.

Bel.- Oqei, oqei, haber querías jugar con un perrito, asiesque tomaste mis cuchillos y los usastes como si fueran ramitas?.- pregunto aun atonito por lo que le había contado el peliverde.

Fran .-! ... ¿Y? .-

Bel.- Y que paso con el perro?.-

Fran.-Esta muerto.- dijo con simpleza

Bel.- Como que muerto?, Hace cuanto jugaste con el?.-

Fran.- Hace como…16 minutos.-

Bel.- Y como en menos de 16 minutos esta muerto!?.-

Fran.- Pues….

**FLASHBACK**

**HACE 16 MINUTOS ATRÁS**

Fran.- Ven perrito!.- grito mientras sacudia su mano hacia el perrito marca Golden. (Que raza ni que nada es MARCA señores MARCA).

El perrito se acerco al peliverde que le tendía la mano, la cual rápidamente comenzó a lamer.

Fran.- Quieres jugar?.- El perro solo comenzó a ladrar (No voy a poner los malditos "Guau Guau" de los perros).- Mm..pero..no tengo ninguna ramita…Oh!, yase!, espera perrito no te muevas.- Dicho esto salió corriendo dentro de la mansión. .- Mmm que servirá? .- se pregunto mientras veía por toda la mansión hasta que termino frente a la habitación del príncipe caído. Entro sigilosamente ya que el dueño de la habitacion se encontraba dormido, se acerco a el y de la parte de atrás de su chaqueta saco 6 cuchillos que permanecían hay, después de tomarlos sin problema alguno salió corriendo hacia el patio trasero donde el perro se encontraba.

Fran.- Ven perrito, ven , Vamos muchacho ven! Atrapa esto!.- dijo moviendo rapidamente uno de los cuchillos hacia arriba y abajo .- Bien, hay va!.- seguido avento el cuchillo, el perro corrio y corrio en busca del cuchillo, hasta que lo encontro como pudo lo tomo con el osico, haciendo que este comenzara a sangrar por se puede decir las comisuras de su boca, ya que los malditos cuchillos tenian un gran filo.

Fran.- Bien, perrito hay va otro!.- lanzo el segundo cuchillo solo que este al intentar el perro saltar y alcanzarle le corto un poco su cuello ya que se le ocurrio saltar demasiado alto, haciendo que un hilo rojo comenzara a salir.

Fran.- perrito que te pasa porque sangras!?.- pregunto asustado, pero eso no duro mucho .- No importa hay va el otro!.- comenzo a aventar los 4 cuchillos que le quedaban. El primero dio en el cuello, el segundo rozo su patita delantera derecha, el tercero lo tomo con el ozico haciendo que comenzara a sangrar demaciado y el ultimo dio directo al cuello otravez haciendo que el perro perdiera la vida x completo.

Fran.-Perrito!, porque no te mueves?, no estamos jugando a el encantado, vamos ven..- despues de observar detenidamente al perro .- Oh no!, esta jugando al muertito, vaya que si sabes engañarme!...Oye perrito...Ah!, ahora me haces la ley del hielo?!.- pregunto indignado.- Bien...tambien te hare lo mismo...- (estupida rana) .- Ya encerio perrito ven y juega!.- lo movio un poco pero este ya estaba echo piedra .- Si estas muerto!?.- pregunto asustado.- Creo que lo escondere! .- seguido le echo un bote de tierra encima, pero con uno no se completa y menos si no le haces un maldito oye digo deperdido.- Bien!, nadie sabra que estas muerto!.- dijo felizmente.

**TIEMPO ACTUAL**

Bel.- Lo matastes!?.-

Fran.- Si...no fue mi intencion matarlo.-

Bel.- Si claro.- sarcasmo

Fran.- En fin, Rasiel te vino a buscar.-

Bel.- Mi hermano!?.-

Y Fran.-! .-

Bel.- Que hace cuanto tiempo!?.-

Fran.- Hace 15 minutos.-

Bel.- Hace 16 minutos estabas con el perro y hace 15 con mi hermano?!, no comprendo!.-

Fran.- A el si le hice un pozo en la tierra y ahora esta hay enterrado.-

Bel.- porque lo enterraste!?, y nop lo matastes!?

Fran.- Para que matarlo si lo puedes encerrar junto con Kao-Sama?.-

Bel.- Lo encerrastes, mas bien lo enterrastes con Kaori?

Esque Fran.- quería violarme! .-

bel.- un trio no estaria mal, fran, rasiel y yo.- penso en voz alta

fran.- QUE!?.- pregunto exaltado

bel.- no me hagas caso!.- dicho esto se fue.

**40 minutos despues**

**Un fuerte echo con cajas de carton se encontraba en el patio trasero de la mansion varia.**

Bel.-Fran que se supone que haces baja d hay!.- grito al ver a fran en la cima del fuerte de carton con una bandera color verde esmeralda que de logo tenia una ranita con una corona.

Fran.- Obligame, bestia inumana!.- grito

Bel.- que se supone que haces!?

Fran.- Soy Fran-derick Hijo de El rey sapo eh venido aqui a dominar el mundo!.-

Bel.- que tienes en la cabeza, baja de hay!?.-

Fran.- Bestia Idiota!, no puedes mandar al rey de ranalandia, dominare el mundo, me apoderare de el junto con mi colega Kao-Chan!.- grito mientras alzaba la bandera en dirreciona donde esataba kao.

Bel.- ella es tu colega!¡?, no si, ya lo dominastes .- hablo con sarcasmo.

Fran.- No te atrevas a hablar mal de mi colega!, ella me consiguio un ejercito de ranas con el que dominaremos el mundo y esclavizaremos a la humanidad idiota que merodea por hay buscando algo en que entretenerse.-

Bel.- Kao-Sama Que ha echo? .-

Kao.- yo?, solo le di LSD.- dijo normalmente.

Bel.- Que es eso?.-

Kao.- Es el acido lisergico.-

Bel.- Y?

Kao.- Es como un alucinogeno.-

Bel.- lo drogastes!?

Kao.- solo le di esa sustancia, aparte no hice nada malo el lo tomop por su cuenta.-

Bel.- te voy a golpear insecto!.- amenazo a Kao.

Kao.- Fran-Derick salvame! .-

Fran.- Ranas ataquen!.- grito y un montones de ranas salieron de un compartimiento secreto de su pequeño fuerte saltando sobre Bel, para asi, comenzar a atacarlo.

_**KAO-SAMA YA NO VOY A ESCRIBIR ESTO!, FUI OBLIGADA A ESTO YA NO LO HARE!.**_

_**APARTE ESTOY ABURRIDA KAO!, Y NAGI! TENGO HAMBRE ALIMENTENME!**_

_**HIKARI.- SOLO PIENSAS EN COMER?**_

_**QUIERES COMIDA CHINA?**_

_**HIKA Y NIKOL.- COMIDA COMIDA COMIDA!**_


End file.
